LEB:PC:Alexia Madgearu (TwoHeadsBarking)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: One creature Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d8+3 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=''Range'' 10; Target: One creature Attack: +13 vs Will Hit: 1d6+8 psychic damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to all attacks until the end of Alexia's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=''Melee'' weapon; Target: One creature Attack: +15 vs AC Hit: 1d8+7 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to the defense of Alexia's choice until the end of her next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=can be used twice per encounter, but only once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=''Close'' burst 5; Target: Alexia or one ally in burst. Effect: Target spends a healing surge, regains an additional 1d6+7 hit points, gains 5 temp hp, and Alexia slides the target one square.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Necrotic, Shadow |Power Description=''Melee'' 1; Trigger: Alexia hits an adjacent creature with an attack. Target: The triggering creature. Effect: Alexia takes 1d6 necrotic damage, and the target takes 1d12 extra necrotic damage from the attack.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Radiant |Power Description=''Close'' burst 5; Target: One creature in the burst. Effect: Alexia marks the target. The mark ends at the end of Alexia's turn if she has neither attacked the target nor ended her turn adjacent to it. Until the mark ends, the target takes 8 radiant damage each time it targets Alexia's allies with an attack that does not also target Alexia.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=''Close'' Blast 3; Target: Each enemy in blast. Attack: +12 vs Fort Hit: 1d6+8 thunder damage and the target is pushed 4 squares. Effect: Each ally in the blast is slid 4 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fear, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=''Close'' Burst 2; Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: +12 vs Will Hit: 1d8+8 psychic damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Alexia's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Necrotic |Power Description=''Range'' 5; Target: One creature Attack: +12 vs Will Hit: 1d8+8 necrotic damage. The next time the target makes an attack roll, Alexia can roll a d20 and replace the target's roll with hers. In addition, Alexia chooses one ally within 5 of her. The next time the ally attacks the target, Alexia can roll a d20 and replace her ally's roll with hers.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=''Range'' 10; Target: One creature Attack: +12 vs Will Hit: 2d6+8 psychic damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, whenever an ally hits the target that ally regains 7 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=''Close'' blast 3; Target: Each enemy in blast Attack: +12 vs Will Hit: 2d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is affected by Alexia's Satire of Bravery (save ends). While the target is affected by Satire, if the target ends its turn closer to Alexia than it started its turn, it takes 1d6+8 psychic damage and is dazed until the end of its next turn. Miss: Half Damage. Effect: The target is pushed three squares.}} |Action=Opportunity Attack |Recharge=At-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=''Requirement:'' Wail of Anguish must be active to use this attack. Trigger: An enemy starts its turn within three squares of Alexia. Close burst 3; Target: The triggering enemy Attack: +12 vs Will Hit: 5 damage, and the target cannot shift until the end of Alexia's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=''Close'' burst 5; Target: Alexia and each ally in burst. Effect: Alexia chooses a skill. Until the end of the encounter, each target gains a +2 power bonus to their next check using that skill.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=''Close'' burst 5; Target: One ally in burst. Effect: Alexia transfers one effect that a save can end from the target to herself or another ally in the burst. The recipient gains a +4 power bonus to saves against this effect.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Dwarven |Strength=13 (+5) |Constitution=18 (+8) |Dexterity=10 (+4) |Intelligence=13 (+5) |Wisdom=8 (+3) |Charisma=20 (+9) |Skills= Acrobatics +11, Arcana +10, Athletics +12, Bluff +13, Diplomacy +14, Dungeoneering +7, Endurance +12, Heal +7, History +9, Insight +12, Intimidate +15, Nature +7, Perception +12, Religion +10, Stealth +14, Streetwise +13, Thievery +8 |Feats=Bard of All Trades, Soldier of the Faith, Arcane Familiar (Bat), Improved Majestic Word, Scale Armor Proficiency |Equipment=Performer's Longsword +2, Screaming Drakescale +2, Healer's Brooch +2, Symbol of Scorned Fate +1, Light Shield, Sandals of Precise Stepping, Laurel Circlet, Siberys Shard of the Mage; Potion of Healing, Adventurer's Kit, Climber's Kit, Identification Papers with Portrait, Lute, Ritual Book, Thieves' Tools, 200 gp of Ritual Components; 825 gp |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Traveler's Chant, Glib Limerick, Undead Ward, Comrade's Succor, Speak With Dead, Undead Servitor, Last Sight Vision}} Israfel Bat Familiar Senses: blindsight 5 Speed: 2, fly 6 (hover) Constant Benefits Alexia gains a +2 bonus to Perception and Stealth checks. Active Benefits See the Unseen: As a minor action, enemies adjacent to Israfel lose the benefits of concealment (not total concealment) against Alexia until the end of her current turn. Character Information Background The room is dimly lit by flickering candles. Three hooded figures sit around an ornate circular table. It is silent for some time before one of the people speaks: “How about Captain Madgearu?” “Alexia? You mean your vampire paramour?” “It’s not like that, general. We were close, once. We still are, but in a different way.” He shakes his head. “Besides, she’s not actually a vampire; she’s a-“ “Yes, yes. She’s a Dhampyr, a half-blooded bloodsucker. I’m sure the soldiers at Fort Kovic would be very interested in the semantics, Victor. Or they would be, if Alexia hadn’t eaten them.” “That’s… hardly fair. They had captured her. They were interrogating her. She had information that would have been damaging to Karrnath in their hands. So she escaped. And yes, she killed them. They were enemy combatants, she’s a soldier, and we were at war. Correct me if I’m wrong, general, but that is what she was trained to do. I don’t think the manner in which she escaped her cell and killed eleven armed men matters as much as the fact that she was able to do it at all. No, listen,” he says, cutting off the general before he can interrupt, “Alexia is who we want for this. The Fort Kovic… incident, while unseemly to some, simply exemplifies that she has the qualities we’re looking for. She’s cunning, she’s resourceful, and most importantly, she’s a patriot. She will do anything for Karrnath.” “Victor”, the third figure speaks, an older woman by the sound of her voice, “I seem to recall that upon returning from Fort Kovic, Captain Madgearu begged for a leave of absence. She seemed uncertain of her ability to control herself. She thought she might be a danger to any living soldiers she was stationed with. Am I not wrong?” “Yes, see!” The general interjects, “even your lover has doubts in herself. Now, I’m not trying to belittle the contributions she has made to our nation in the past. By all accounts, she’s a fine officer. But these are delicate times, Victor. Can we really afford to send a bloodthirsty monster bearing our seal of approval into another nation?” “Forgive me, general,” Victor replies coldly, “but I wasn’t aware that we were ever considering giving any sort of official sanction to whomever we chose for this assignment. I had thought that our agent, whoever he or she may end up being, was to travel under the guise of some wandering adventurer. If I am incorrect, if this has changed, please let me know, so that I may reassess the situation.” “Watch your tongue, you wretched necromancer-“ “Enough!” the woman’s voice immediately brings silence. “You raise a valid concern, Victor. Is Captain Madgearu capable of disguising herself in such a fashion? Being a good officer requires a very different skill set than being a good spy.” “Actually, yes ma’am,” the general speaks before Victor can respond. “Madgearu has proven herself to be quite capable in such manners. She’s a competent fighter, she’s very personable, and she’s spent enough time with our Victor here to pick up some arcane knowledge. What?” the general asks, noting Victor’s shocked expression, “My objections have nothing to do with her abilities. If not for her unfortunate birth, I would have suggested her myself.” “Victor,” the woman speaks again, “put aside any residual feelings you may have for the captain. You know her best, so I need you to answer honestly. Is she capable of this assignment? Can she be trusted to control herself?” “Yes. She is.” “Then get her. We are done here.” At that, the woman turns around and strides out of the room. The general follows, scowling at Victor as he does so. After a minute alone, Victor sighs, blows out the candles, and exits through another door, leaving the room in darkness. Appearance Normally, Alexia appears to be a normal human. She has average features, somewhat pale skin, dark brown hair, and her only noteworthy features are a number of scars. However, during moments of stress, something of her vampiric heritage begins to show. Her irises turn from gray to red, her pupils become catlike, and her canines noticeably lengthen. Her apparel is utilitarian and old-fashioned, drawing mostly from muted grays and reds. Age: 28 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 142 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Despite her background, Alexia is rather good-natured, tending to put others before herself. She is immensely patriotic, and while she’ll brush off insults aimed towards her, disparaging remarks towards Karrnath are likely to draw an unpleasant response. Alexia avoids feeding on other people when possible. In fact, she is somewhat sickened by the thought of draining another person’s blood. But if said person attacked Alexia beforehand, and she managed to stop her assailant, but now she’s badly hurt and his dying, but not yet dead, body is on the ground nearby, well, then that’s a little different… The thirst for blood is an addiction which Alexia needs to fight against. She had gone through most of her life without any problem, but during her escape from Fort Kovic she killed and drained eleven people in short succession. Ever since, she has had a craving for blood. While she’s been doing her best to resist, every now and then she manages to justify taking “just a little sip”. Hooks * Alexia is a Karrn, a Seeker, a burgeoning necromancer, and half-vampire. These aren't always popular things to be. * Alexia is both patriotic and devout. She is unlikely to turn away any fellow Karrns or Seekers who request her aid. * Anything possibly related to her mission (see below) would require her attention. Kicker A captain in Karrnath's army during The Last War, Alexia has been stripped of her rank for purposes of plausible deniability and sent into the larger world to find anything that could significantly tip the balance of power in Karrnath's favor and secure it for her nation. Other Sections Reserved for future use Equipment Coins: 825 gp Encumbrance:'105 lbs '''Normal Load:'130 lbs 'Heavy Load:'260 lbs '''Maximum Drag Load: 650 lbs Wishlist: '''(order of preference is Sword far far far above Shield) N+4 (level 13): Piercing Songblade Longsword +3 N+3 (level 12): N+2 (level 11): N+1 (level 10): Recoil Shield (light) N (level 9): Math Attributes Attacks Defenses '''Resist: 9 necrotic Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 11 (7 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (7 - 1 from armor) Racial Features Vryloka (HoS) * +2 Cha, +2 Str or Dex * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 * Senses: Low-light vision * Languages: Common, one other * +2 Perception, +2 Stealth * Blood Dependency * Human Heritage * Lifeblood racial power * Living Dead * Necrotic Resistance * Vampiric Heritage Class Features Bard (PHB2) * Bardic Training: Gain the Ritual Caster feat, and once per day cast one bardic ritual of level 4 or lower for free. * Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Valor): Once per round as a free action, grant an ally within 5 squares who bloodied or killed an enemy 5 temp hp. * Majestic Word: Gain the Majestic Word power. * Multiclass Versatility: Not restricted to choosing multiclass feats from only one class. * Skill Versatility: +1 to untrained skill checks. * Song of Rest: When you play a musical instrument or sing during a short rest, you and any ally who spends a healing surge recovers an additional 5 hp per surge spent. * Words of Friendship: Gain the Words of Friendship power. Feats * 1st: Bard of All Trades (Dragon 383) * 2nd: Soldier of the Faith (PHB) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (Bat) (AP) * 6th: Improved Majestic Word (PHB2) * 8th: Scale Armor Proficiency (PHB) Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Special: +5 racial bonus to Bluff checks to pass as human. +2 power bonus to checks involving necromancy, nethermancy, and the Shadowfell. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +1140 gp starting gold +680 gp parcel from 3rd level +2600 gp parcel from 7th level -2600 gp Screaming Drakescale +2 -5 gp light shield -50 gp healing potion -15 gp adventurer's kit -2 gp climber's kit -5 gp ID papers with portrait -12 gp lute -50 gp Gentle Repose ritual book -50 gp Glib Limerick ritual book -360 gp Speak With Dead ritual book -360 gp Undead Servitor ritual book -130 gp Undead Ward ritual book -200 gp ritual components x200 -20 gp thieves' tools -520 gp Gem of Colloquy +104 gp selling Gem of Colloquy :P +680 gp for doing good deeds -------- 825 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n+2 ** Syberis Shard of the Mage * Level 2: Parcel n+3 ** Symbol of Scorned Fate +1 * Level 3: Parcel n ** 680 gp * Level 4: Parcel n+4 ** Performer's Longsword +2 * Level 5: Parcel n+1 ** Sandals of Precise Stepping (Flavored to be boots) * Level 6: Parcel n+3 ** Healer's Brooch +2 * Level 7: Parcel n ** 2600 gp * Level 8: Parcel n+2 ** Laurel Circlet XP Total XP: 16553 Assassination: *3553 xp and 7 RP here XP pre-level 8 The Last War: * 3750 XP The Second Day of Mourning: * 1575 xp and 5 RP here * Turn 1 RP into 175 xp * 1684 xp and 5 RP here * Turn 2 RP into 400 xp The Paper Chase: * 1452 xp and 6 RP here * Turn 4 RP into 1000 xp. Total XP: 10036, which brought Alexia to level 7. Then spent her remaining 9 RPs and additional one from DMing for 3000 xp, bringing her to 13036 and level 8. Finally, she was retired/rebuilt at 13000 xp. RP received: 23 RP spent: 16, +1 from DMing Changes List changed here * 2009/08/13: Created * 2010/01/24: Level 5. Gained Satire of Bravery. Traded Warsong Strike for Vicious Mockery. * 2010/02/10: Added Performer's Longsword +2. * 2010/06/29: Level 6. Gained Ode to Sacrifice, Improved Majestic Word. Traded Concerted Effort for Inspire Confidence. Traded Jack of All Trades for Bard of all Trades. * 2011/05/26: Level 7. Gained Unluck. Traded Inspiring Refrain for Shout of Triumph. Gained Healer's Brooch +2. * 2011/08/03: Level 8. Retired/rebuilt into a Vryloka, and other minor changes. * 2013/01/25: Level 9. Traded Rally the Spectral Host for Ballad of the Zombie King and Cutting Words for Vicious Mockery, gained Wail of Anguish. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: * Summary - Intimidate is listed as +8, should be +9 Fixed Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Comments: * I believe your lvl 5 daily is Satire of Bravery, but you've called it Stirring Shout in the summary (super minor) * did you get your lvl 4 treasure? Didn't see it noted Approval 2 Everything that renau1g mentioned seems to be fixed. Have fun with Heart Stopper, and put her to good use! (Wait, I'm you're DM... what am I saying!? ;) ) Approval by Kalidrev Level 6 Approval 1 Looks good THB Approved renau1g Approval 2 Approved by Luinnar Looks good. Level 7 Approval 1 Looks good to me. Approved. Stonegod 01:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 I concur with the good doctor. Approved renau1g Status 'Approved as a 7th level character with 13,000 xp by renau1g and Stonegod ' Category:LEB Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Dhampyr Category:LEB:Karrnath Category:LEB:Bard